


Routine

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, challenge: no words spoken, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Having a routine is more enjoyable when you have someone to share it with.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to both squeeze one last fic in for 2020 and also challenge myself not to write a single line of dialogue.

Falcon loved routine, loved knowing every minute of his home time was devoted to a kept schedule. And with Mark in his life now, it was even better. 

The late mornings they would take. The slowness as they prepared for the day. Falcon going over his daily calendar with him and finding an empty time slot they could get lunch. Usually something they could get delivered to Waddle and eat in the comfort and privacy of Mark’s executive office. 

The hours spent as Mark made his rounds in the building, talking work and upkeep with his employees. Falcon, who was always silently in step behind him, enjoying the simple pleasure of just being near the parrot. 

Falcon especially loved when they got to leave. The car ride back and usual conversation about dinner plans. If they should go out, get take out, or if Falcon felt like cooking that night. 

It was usually take out. Save for the weekend. That was when Falcon liked to cook the most. With no pressure of any kind of meetings or trips to go on. Where he could spend the day in the house with his boyfriend. 

And then the night would come and they would make the trek upstairs. Falcon preferred the stairs; Mark preferred the elevator. That is, unless Falcon carried him up the stairs. Or the use of the elevator in a rush to make it to their bed. But there was no urgency today. 

But they took the elevator anyways, just so that Mark could lean into Falcon for the few seconds it took to reach the floor of their bedroom. 

Falcon loved the en suite bathroom of their room. And the routine they had built around it. Mark always went in first to go to the bathroom, sometimes making idle conversation with the older man as Falcon stripped and changed into a pair of sweatpants. Mark preferred him shirtless, and who was he to deny his boyfriend anything. 

With the flush of the toilet and the running of water signaled that Mark was done Falcon would slip in. The twin sinks nestled together as the two men stood next to each other. Toothbrush in hand as they both went about their nightly oral hygiene routine. 

Sometimes Mark thought he was sneaky, quickly trying to make a beeline out the door. But Falcon always caught him. Motioning sternly to the small yellow container that held Mark’s retainer that he so hated wearing at night. Mark would grumble and sigh, but would trudge over with his tongue out at his boyfriend before placing the plastic in place in his mouth. 

They would fall into bed, Falcon racing to find a comfy position before Mark wrapped his limbs around him and nodded off into sleep. Falcon would smile, placing a final goodnight kiss to Mark’s forehead before pressing the master button on his nightstand and plunged the room into darkness. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone.   
> Wear your mask!
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
